A Traveler's Tale
by Imorb
Summary: Kicked out on Christmas? This can only mean one thing... joyride? AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

A Traveler's Tale

By: Imorb

* * *

><p>If you ever forgot me,<p>

Don't look for me.

Because I'll have already forgotten you.

[-x-that-x-means-x-never-x-]

**Chapter One: Summer in Australia**

The winds were cold and harsh like fire, the lawn was covered in marshmallow fluff, and now a giant blueberry was walking up the poorly cleared pathway. Axel sighed calmly at the sight of the blueberry who would be demanding its way into his little house any second now.

DING-DONG.

There it was now. He supposed that he must get up and unlock the door for it or the blueberry would surly give him an earful later. Stretching his long limbs lazily, the red head got up from the window seat and made his way to his front door. Opening it, he came face to face with a pair of vicious azure eyes.

"What took you so long?" it whined.

Axel simply shrugged, and motioned it in. Huffing, the blueberry began to peel of its puffy blue skin, its hands, his feet, and finally his head, until nothing was left but a small, skinny blond boy with eyes colder then any winter the world had ever seen.

"You could just make me a key, ya'know." grumbled the blueberry-boy as he rubbed his little arms for warmth.

Axel shrugged, grinning like the Cheshire Cat himself. "You know I'll never remember."

The boy snorted, "I think you just like seeing my lips turn purple."

He leaned over the boy, "So I can warm you?" he asked suggestively.

"No, you're just an annoying bastard. What, do you want me to breath in the 'wonderful summer air'?" the blond stated sarcastically, making his way into the adjoining living room.

"It is summer, Rox." he said quite seriously.

Sprawling himself out on the older male's couch, the boy wriggled around so he could position himself to look oddly at Axel.  
>"In Australia." he added, grinning at his own wit.<p>

Sniffling, the blond began to cruel up like a kitten, leaving a space for Axel to sit next to him and glanced out the window where the fluff had begun to fall from the giant cotton-balls that had invaded the sky. "And what a beautiful Australian summer it is."

Axel sat down on the faded green couch and laid his head on the boy's shoulder so that his moth was right beside his tiny butterfly ears. "Indeed. So how was your parlous hike from across the street Roxy?"

"It's Roxas, you deranged hedgehog!" he grumbled.

"Roxas." Axel corrected himself, grinning at the insult.

"It was better then at the House. Mother's freaking out about Christmas decorations and I guess my cousins going to come over for the holidays, that's something else for her to flip about. Namine's… pretty much being the Little Miss Popular she is; her phone goes off two hundred bajillion times a second. And Cloud's out with his friends."

"Aw, wittle Roxy is wonewy?" cooed Axel, draping his arms around the petite creature's body.

"Hardly." he whispered and brought his lips to the other's forehead. The red head's grip tightened ever so slightly and with the blink of an eye their mouths were connected.

Roxas tasted like vanilla mixed with butterscotch, which meant he had just eaten ice cream before he got here. Axel fucking loved butterscotch. He pressed his body against Roxas's harder, licking at his still slightly sticky lips. The blond wiggled underneath him trying to get a better position.  
>Axel pulled away for just a moment so Roxas could lie on his back. His eyes wandered down the boy's body, stopping at where his shirt had road up to show his right hip. A noise of protest came from the boy's mouth from being ignored, making Axel's acid eyes glow with amazement.<p>

Roxas opened his mouth to complain again, but was instead cut off by the older boy's tongue. Instantly relaxing, he closed his eyes and began to kiss back. A hand had begun to go up his shirt (a mellow yellow with silver smiley faces); touching him so gently it made him shiver.

The blond's eyes widened in surprise as he felt his nipple being pinched, a soft moan escaping his mouth. Axel chuckled, pulling away from the boy's mouth, as he began to wander towards his ear and down his neck.

What pretty noises the blueberry-boy made!

"Careful Rox," Axel said in a hushed voice. "Or your mother will hear you from across the street."

Roxas blushed a sweet little cotton candy pink, trying his hardest to glare his icy glare, but Axel knew how to melt him.  
>Grinding their hips together, the blond's facade dissolved and he let out another loud moan.<p>

"Oh what your mother would say! You're so dirty, Roxy!"

He whimpered, trying to put more pressure between their bodies.

Axel knew exactly what Roxas's mother would say if she found out what her son did across the street. He could hear the words wringing in his ears already.

'You good for nothing fagot! I raised you and this's how you pay me back! Why couldn't you be more like Cloud? Like Namine? Why couldn't you be normal? You disgusting, slut, why would you choose this!'

And then she hit him. And hit him. And hit him again. And Roxas would let her because even though he really wanted to punch her back, he knew that he'd be called all sorts of horrible things much worse then "fagot", because Larxene had a way of twisting things.

"Axel!" the boy gave a needy growl, wondering why the older had stopped.

Axel just started for a moment, before kissing Roxas's forehead and rolling them over so that the smaller boy was lying on him.  
>"What a nice summer we're having." he muttered into the blond's hair.<p>

"Might have to spread out the beach towels." mumbled Roxas in a mix of disappointment and distaste at the red head.

"I don't know about you, but I'm really hot."

"Shut up."

Axel kissed his cheek; such a sweet boy the blueberry could be. **  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Traveler's Tale

By: Imorb

* * *

><p>You cried,<p>

You cried.

So what,

I died.

[-x-I-x-did-x-it-x-for-x-you-x-]

**Chapter Two: The Alaska**

When Roxas was a little tike, adults tended to encourage his relationship with Axel. The fact that the seven year old got along so well with a twelve year old was a very good sign of maturity. By thirteen, it had been deemed "odd" if not creepy, since Axel was legally an adult now, and Roxas was just a boy. Sometime around fifteen, the older boy was considered "a bad influence".

Which Roxas didn't really get, because Axel had always been a loud mouth, little trouble maker… to a point. He knew when too far was too far, and though he drank every once in a while, and you could smell the cigarette smoke radiating off him (Roxas secretly like it), he never did drugs. He got in less fights than most guy's his age. He had a pretty decent job, kept his house clean, and he had above average grades when he was in school.  
>The only reason somewhat reasonable to Axel's current status was his 'style'. He had a thing for tight clothes and leather when he "went out".<p>

When he was fifteen he had started spiking his cherry red hair and dying streaks of it whatever crazy color he could find on sale at the drug store. Oh, and for his eighteen birthday he got a pair of diamond tattoos under his eyes (Roxas had been there and was sworn to secrecy on how loud Axel had screamed).

But beside his appearance, which Roxas had made very clear that he had not one speckle of a thought in his brain to copy, he didn't see why his mother instantly got ten times bitchier whenever Axel was so much as mentioned.

Unless Larxene knew what Axel and he did, which she couldn't have, because the blond was pretty sure he would have either been shot or thrown out of the House (he refused to call it home) by now.

Not that Roxas was homosexual or anything.

No, he wasn't in denial. He just wasn't attracted to men, or women for that matter. Yup, he was pretty sexless.

He remembered back when he was in first grade and someone came up to him and asked him what gay meant (cause he was like some kinda frinken' walking dictionary Back Then). He then proceed to explain that it meant "happy" or when two men got married or two women (because Back Then love still meant marriage).

A couple of years later when he actually began to even fathom the idea of sex (he had known what it was before, he was well educated on the subject by his mother, but it had yet to become a real concept in his brain) he wondered why people would do such a thing! The aspect of it sounded painful… especially for the girls! And then another scenario popped in his head, how did two dudes…? When the answer finally hit him, in the bathtub of all places, he couldn't help but blush and look at his backside. But how? Roxas had seen his older cousins naked before and… how could that fit there! Touching the place with his finger he couldn't even imagine how it was possible… there was no way a pinkie could fit in there, let alone a penis! Holy shit, he just thought the word penis!

From there on, Roxas decided he would never want to be gay. Because even the idea of what would happen to his sorry ass made his butt cheeks twinge.

How he and Axel had wound up in their weird best friends who love/fuck each other, he didn't really know. He knew the first time was a week or so after his fourteenth birthday, that about a month ago masturbation began to get boring, and not much else. (He occasionally teased the red head of being a pedo.) He knew it had hurt really bad at first, that he probably cried like a baby, that Axel had been really scared for a while, that spot, and finally the blissful warmth that was know as the afterglow of sex. Axel didn't touch him for a month after that, and it took an additional three before the blond could convince the older boy that he was completely OK with what had happened (and that he wouldn't mind if they did it again sometime).

No, Roxas didn't like men, he liked Axel. Not because he was hot (though he was), or had a great personality (he was likeably annoying), or was a beast in bed (it's not like he could compare him to anyone else). He didn't have a clue why, it just was.

And so, being in this state of being, Roxas found himself in a not so uncommon position; car seat almost at a perfect right angled and so far back that no one could sit in the back, his neck resting on the seatbelt in a way that made most people's necks hurt just by looking at him, and feet stretching as far out as they could.

He had just awoken from his dozing by Axel opening and slamming the door shut.

"Hey there, sleepy head," the green eyed male grinned, handing him a can of orange soda (Roxas's favorite). The blond grunted his thanks and gratefully took his caffeinated drink. His eyes traveled over their surroundings; their town's sorry excuse for a grocery store/gas station (it was smaller than Axel's house, and that was pretty damn small). All it was good for was beer, chips, pop, and individually packaged ice cream (he prayed for the poor fool who ventured the deli meats).

"You need to give Alaska a bath, Axel. She's got salt all over her." the blond said disapprovingly.

"I know, but you know how the car wash in town is. You get more filth coming out then when you started."

Alaska was a black 1980 Cutlass Supreme Oldsmobile. She barley had a backseat (which was why it was pretty much used as a second trunk) and only one pair of doors. Axel had gotten her in "slightly" bad condition for the fee of five grand from some elderly man who looked pretty close to kicking the bucket.

The thing had looked like a death trap to Roxas the first time he'd seen it, but after three months of hard work, Alaska was something to be proud of (even if Roxas was still baffled by the dials and buttons that were suppose to be the radio and… whatever else those things were). Axel, being the tight pants and leather kind of guy he was, made it his mission for him and Roxas to take out the disgusting brown-suppose-to-be-red seats and replace them with cow hide. It seemed a losing battle (and frankly Roxas didn't see how Axel could afford leather seating) but the blond was happy with the result when they finally got them in with some help from Axel's friend, Demyx. (Plus, how many people probably had intercourse on those yucky brown things?)

Alaska had been officially named when they discovered that though the car had no air conditioner, the heater more than made up for it, unbearably so at times. Roxas being the smartalic he is, had made a comment on how it must have been made in Alaska, because who in their right mind would need an AC there? And it just stuck, Alaska, it was a pretty name for a car.

"So where you wanna go, babe?" a deep voice cut through the blond's thoughts.

"Where ever you'll take me, babe." he answered sarcastically.

"That's what I like to hear!" his usually cocky expression plastered onto his face, Axel started the engine up, and soon Roxas found himself lulled into sleep by the feeling of constant motion and the loud roaring lullabies Alaska tended to sing.

[-x-]

The arrival of his cousin meant his (at the very least) daily treks to Axel's house were put on hold. This was not good at all, because it meant he had no outlet to his sarcastic, asshole-ness. So he probably came off as a grumpy prick to his cousin he barley ever got to see, yay! And though he tried to explain to his mother that he was having sarcasm withdrawals (because why else would he possibly want to see Axel?), she'd just start ranting on how it was Christmas time for time for Pete's sake, and would it kill Roxas to spend some time with his family?

'Possibly,' he answered silently.

Sora was one of his more bearable relatives. He looked almost like a brunette version of himself, and when they were little kids and still lived close by, everyone thought they were twins (they had both had dark blond hair back then). Personality wise… Roxas could only describe him as a puppy. An overly hyper doofas that somehow still retained the ability to be obscenely 'cute'.

Roxas usually had a good time when Sora came over, but maybe not because of his company and more so that his mother pretended to act like a compassionate human being.

The brunette had been over for a few days now (three days to go until Christmas), Roxas had found himself making what seemed like the millionth batch of chocolate chip cookies. Sora waited impatiently for the timer to go off, leaving the mess for his cousin to clean up.

"Yo, twerp! Phone for you!" called Cloud from the doorway.

Roxas turned from his dishes and gave him a poisonous look; he really didn't want to talk to some family member he had to pretend to like right now. The older blond just grinned, and handed off the phone with a wink.

"Hello?" he answered in his best sugary polite voice he could muster.

"I'm talking to Roxas, right?" answered the husky voice on the other line in disbelief.

"A-! Just one sec, okay?" Roxas turned quickly to Sora. "Hey, Sor, finish up for me? Kay, thanks!" he said without waiting for an answer before running upstairs and locking himself in the bathroom; he totally owed Cloud one.

"Hey Axe, sorry. Parental unit might have heard me."

"It's cool," the voice assured. "How's the family shit going?"

"If a have to make one more batch of Christmas cookies I'm gonna kill someone." he droned; looking at himself in the bathroom mirror. His face was covered in flour making him look like a porcelain doll. Yick.

"That bad?" Axel chuckled.

"Yeah." And it was perhaps the most pitiful 'yeah' Roxas had ever yeah-ed in his miserable, insignificant life.

There was a pause for a moment before the red head spoke again. "I'll come save you if you really need it."

"No, that's okay." he said softly. "I guess it's mostly just because I've been around mom for more then twenty-four hours straight."

"I least get to see you for Christmas for a bit, right?"

"I doubt it," the blond sighed, almost collapsing on the edge of the bathtub. "If Cloud hadn't answered the phone I'd probably wouldn't even be able to talk to you now."

Running his hands through his fingers, he was disgusted to find clumps of brown sugar and other cooking ingredients. Perhaps he should take a bath… he was in the bathroom anyways.

"Maybe I'll sneak over," Axel said as Roxas had begun to turn the hot water knob.

"Don't," he said firmly. "it's not that big of a deal to risk getting in trouble for."

Roxas began to undo his pants, the phone rested between his shoulder and his head.

"I'd risk anything for you, babe." the red head said flirtatiously.

"Stop being a perv," muttered Roxas before pulling off his boxers and pulling his shirt over his head, having to put the phone down momentarily..

"-pervert Rox!".

"What?"

Another pause, and then, "Whatcha wearing Roxy?"

Roxas blushed. "I'm not answering that!"

Laughter filled his ear. "Who's the perv now, Rocks-ass?"

[-x-]

After Roxas had ever so calmly (screamed his head off) explained to Axel he had not been masturbating to the man's voice and was simply taking a bath, not much else happened. He ate a couple of the cookies he had made before everyone else sucked them down their throats, and spent the rest of the night playing Pong: The Next Level with Sora.

OK, so some people teased Roxas of owning a gaming platform that was older than himself (the Play Station had been his dad's Back Then), but he quite enjoyed all the shitty graphics of games he had beaten so many times he had formulated an exact pattern to acquire every gem, coin, or other form of currency a game could possible have. (He had to admit it was funny to remember how realistic all those Spyro games where Back Then when he was a kid, and how now they looked like odd blobish block figures.) His prize game was his first, The Little Mermaid I & II. (The Little Mermaid II was perhaps the only Disney movie addition he had ever actually enjoyed, that Lady and the Tramp one totally destroyed it for him.)

And as it happened to be, Roxas was the Pong Master. Not only this, but Sora was the Pong King. These titles totally clashed with one another, meaning a nonstop marathon of the game till someone won. (It took them at least an hour for one of them to get a point.) This was extreme, no bathroom breaks, nada! Just the plain black screen, white outlines, and just moving the controller buttons up and down for countless numbers of hours.

Yeah, some might call Roxas eccentric, he just liked to think he was committed. (He never cheated on Axel once in the two years they were unofficially together! The fact that he was asexual was besides the point…)

Sometime around eleven Larxene pulled the plug on the Play Station and demanded they went to bed. Which was fine with Roxas cause even though he really wanted to beat Sora (they were at a tie before) he felt like he could fall over any second now.  
>Pulling on his pajamas, he didn't even remember crawling into his bed with his cousin (just like Back Then)…<p>

[-x-]

The blond was awoken several hours later to the feeling of lips on his neck. The first thing he thought was when did Sora become that good at kissing… and when did he get into incest?

Opening his eyes with a light moan, he found himself in a forest of red roots.

"Axel…? WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled as softly as he could, pushing the older man away.

Emeralds flashed at him in the pale light. "Said I'd come save you Rox."

Annoyed and cranky, Roxas got out of bed, trying his best not to disturb Sora who slept on peacefully. He stood beside Axel in the light of the window, only stopping to look at the bed once more.

"Axel, Sora was lying right next to me, or did you fail to notice that!" he hissed angrily.

The man licked his lips. "Sorry, something else caught my attention… and it's pretty damn dark Rox."

He growled, "What if you accidentally kissed Sora instead!"

Axel shrugged, "Not much from the looks of it, he's really out of it. What where you guys doing?"

"Pong marathon." Roxas mumbled, not noticing (or not caring) as Axel swung his arms around him. Even though he'd been outside without coat he was still pretty warm. Leaning into the taller boy he felt relief wash over him, so what if he was pissed off at Axel?

The red head seemed to take this as a good signal, and tightening his grip around Roxas began to nibble on the boy's ear.

"Axel-!"

"Shh, he's out of it, kid." assured Axel, going back to attacking the blond's neck. Roxas whimpered lightly and seemed to peacefully let him take over. Axel wasn't use to that; the kid must have really missed him then, that made him grin.

"Moan for me," he whispered into the blond's collarbone, who obeyed with more then just a little enthusiasm.

Roxas felt… lightheaded. A mix of lack of sleep and an Axel-High. Cause holy fuck, someone (Axel) was touching him for the first time since forever. So when he felt the red head's fingers beginning to dance across the line of his night pants he couldn't help the noise that erupted from his throat, or that he began trying to press into Axel's chest until they would merged into one.

Sora hadn't made one noise the whole time, and so wrapped up in each other the two had become by the time Axel's fingers were anywhere near Roxas's pants (he was shirtless, Axel was only in his boxers), they never expected the scream to shatter their lust filled world.

It was indeed one of the loudest screams Roxas had ever heard at such close range. So utterly shocking it needed to be called, 'The Scream', so that when you said it you could hear the italics and capitols.

This's the part when the movies would probably show the whole neighborhood and all the lights flickering on in the surrounding area. But that didn't happen.

Sora just stared at them wide eyed in the moonlight, a mouth over his hand as though to stop any other noises from escaping it again.

How he must look right now, Roxas wondered. Flustered and panting as an older man, probably glaring at his cousin, brought him closer (protectively) still. How must his cousin must see him… he was pretty sure he must look like a whore right now.

Down the hall was the sound of movement from the other rooms. Snapping out of his shock, Roxas quickly pulled away from Axel. "Don't just stand there! Get your clothes on, quick!"

Finally seeming to understand the situation from the sound of the blond, the red head began to pull on his clothes with jittery hands. He had just managed to zip up his pants when Larxene came through the door, wearing only a skimpy pink nightdress.

"What's going on!" the women demanded fiercely.

"He- he tried to rape Roxas, Aunt Larx!" the coffee haired boy hiding still in the bed covers.

Oh no, that was worse then Sora thinking he was a slut.

"What! Get the fuck away from my baby!" Larxene growled, stomping up to Axel and easily shoved him against the wall in shock state.

"Mom-"  
>"This's why you should listen to me, Rox!" she said, then turned back to Axel. "You're going to rot in jail you little scum!"<p>

"MOM HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" the younger blond screamed.

"You don't have to defend him honey."

"I know what I saw," added Sora. "He was touching Roxas all over… and…"

Roxas sighed, trying his best to keep himself and everyone else calm. "He didn't do anything wrong." the boy repeated.

Shock seem to wash over Larxene's face in a millisecond. Her eyes widened, stuck on her son, he mouth agape.

"Are you trying to tell me you're a faggot?" the words came out stumbled and choked. "I don't believe this- I- I'm not dealing with this crap! I- get the hell out."

In a fit of rage she picked up the closest item she could find (Roxas's shoe) and flung it at him, Roxas moved out of the way and it hit the wall instead. The women brought her hands to her head in frustration and closed her eyes. "GET THE FUCK OUT, you hear me! If you're still here when I wake up then I'm calling the cops, and other he's going to jail -she pointed at Axel- or you're going to be high tailing it out of here!"

Letting out a long scream, Larxene rushed out of the room, fuming. Roxas was met with two shocked pairs of eyes as he saw his siblings standing in the doorway.

"What now?" he gulped, his mouth feeling way too dry.

"Grab some clothes," the red head responded, pulling his shirt over his head. The blond turned to him, blinking; he really hadn't expected a response.

"What?"

"You heard me,"

Zombie-like, Roxas wandered to his closet and slowly started to pull things out. He heard Axel rummaging in his closet, probably looking for a bag.

"What do we do?" he heard Namine whisper.

"I don't know," the older blond mumbled back.

He suddenly felt very anxious and a bit claustrophobic; his room seemed too small right now. Roxas began pulling his shirts out rapidly and letting them just fall to the floor. His breathing became ragged, and his brain didn't feel like it was working right.

"I'm sorry," a voice croaked out.

And there was Sora, still under the covers, crying his eyes out, gasping every once in a while and making lots of sniffling noises. "I'm really sorry."

Axel had taken over Roxas's job of getting clothes, and was now stuffing them into an old green backpack with a few patches on it from third grade or so.

"It's all my fault…" there was another large gasp, and Roxas felt an arm on his shoulder pulling him away.

Before he was pulled out the window he managed to say, "I forgive you,"

[-x-]

Sometime around six, Christmas Eve morning, Alaska had been packed full with food, clothes, and whatever else Axel had managed to smush in there. Axel's last two months of rent was left in an envelope for when his landlord came to bitch at him to pay. When they got to a payphone he'd call Demyx and ask him to sell the rest of his shit and put it in his bank account.

As they where speeding through the little town, Roxas was just starting to come out of his trance. "Holy fuck,"

"Ha, you've finally joined the living! Thanks, I was kinda getting lonely, buddy."

Taking in a deep breath, the blond looked out the window. "Where are we going?"

"Not sure yet, somewhere far away… Disney World?"

"…of all the times, _why_ Disney World, Axel?"

The red head shrugged indifferently, "They have spinny cup rides?"


End file.
